disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants 3
Descendants 3 is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, the sequel to the 2017 film Descendants 2, and the third and final installment of the Descendants trilogy. It was written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott, who also served as executive producers on the project. The film will be directed by Kenny Ortega, who will also serve as executive producer and choreographer. It will release on August 2, 2019. Synopsis Mal (Dove Cameron), Evie (Sofia Carson), Carlos De Vil (Cameron Boyce) and Jay (Booboo Stewart) return to the Isle of the Lost to recruit a new batch of new villainous offspring to join them at Auradon Prep. When a barrier breach jeopardizes the safety of Auradon during their departure off the isle, Mal resolves to permanently close the barrier, fearing that nemeses Uma (China Anne McClain) and Hades (Cheyenne Jackson) will wreak vengeance on the kingdom. Despite the decision, an unfathomable dark force threatens the people of Auradon, and it's up to Mal and the VKs to save everyone in their most epic battle yet. Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of Maleficent *Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen *Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar *Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula *Mitchell Hope as King Ben, son of King Beast and Queen Belle *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip‘Descendants 3’: Sarah Jeffery, Thomas Doherty & Dylan Playfair To Reprise Roles In Threequel *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston *Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother *Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey *Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella TremaineDescendants 3 casts The Princess and the Frog's Dr. Facilier and his daughter *Jadah Marie as Celia Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier *Jamal Sims as Dr. Facilier *Christian Convery and Luke Roessler as [[Squeaky and Squirmy Smee|'Squeaky and Squirmy Smee']], sons of Mr. Smee. *Dan Payne as King Beast *Keegan Connor Tracy as Queen Belle *Judith Maxie as Queen Leah *Melanie Paxson as Fairy Godmother *Cheyenne Jackson as Hades Gallery Videos Descendants 3 Teaser ���� Cast Reactions! �� �� Descendants 3 D3 Deets New VK Revealed! ���� Descendants 3 Fan Fest Message from Dove Cameron! Descendants 3 D3 Deet Who is Hades? ���� Descendants 3 D3 Deets Descendants 3 Officially in Production! �� Descendants 3 D3 Deet New VK Style! �� Descendants 3 D3 Deets Uma, Harry, & Gil Descendants 3 Threat to Auradon Teaser ⏰ Descendants 3 Teaser Mal's Darkness �� Descendants 3 Mystery Trailer �� Descendants 3 Meet Hades �� Descendants 3 Is it Uma? �� Descendants 3 Uma is Back! �� Descendants 3 VK Day is Coming! Descendants 3 Is it Celia? Descendants 3 Good to Be Bad (From "Descendants 3" Official Video) Meet Celia Descendants 3 Good To Be Bad Dance Tutorial Descendants 3 Official Trailer �� Descendants 3 Audrey’s Royal Return �� I Short Story I Descendants 3 Trivia *''Descendants 3'' began filming on May 22, 2018 at Vancouver and wrapped the production in July 16, 2018. Its working title is The Big Sleep. *.This will be the fourth DCOM to receive a third installment, following Zenon: Z3, Halloweentown High, The Cheetah Girls: One World, and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (theatrical release). *Dianne Doan (who plays Lonnie) is the only original cast member who does not reprise her role for the film. **Coincidentally, Sarah Jeffery (who plays Audrey) was the only original cast member who did not appear in Descendants 2. * This is Cameron Boyce's final acting appearance before he passed away on July 6, 2019, a little over a month before the film's release. References da:Descendants 3 de:Descendants 3 fr:Descendants 3 pt-br:Descendentes 3 ru:Наследники 3 Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Descendants Category:Sequel films Category:Crossovers Category:2019 films